Getting Revenge
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Courtney and Duncan are dating again after All Stars, but when he leaves his phone behind, Courtney finds out he's dating Zoey as well! Furious, Courtney plans to gets her revenge, and Zoey is eager to help... A Duncan/Courtney/Zoey triangle, but more of a Courtney/Zoey 'friendship'.


**I got this as a request, so I decided to do it. It's definitely different. Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. If I did, do you think Duncan would have cheated?**

* * *

"I'll see you after work, okay, Princess?" Duncan says to Courtney as he walks towards the front door of their place.

"Sure, Duncan. I look forward to it." Courtney replies, winking. Duncan smirks before he leaves the house, leaving Courtney alone. Courtney walks towards the kitchen to make a coffee when she sees something on the table.

"Is that Duncan's phone? Why would he forget it? He never lets it leave his sight…" Courtney says to herself, walking over to the phone. She stops when it vibrates, and when she looks, she sees that it's a new message. Usually, Courtney wouldn't look at anyone else's belongings, but since Duncan never lets her near his phone and because she's curious, she opens the text.

"Zoey? And she has a heart next to her name?! Okay, that's suspicious. Let's read the message…"

_Hi Duncan, I can't wait to see you after you finish work. Meet at Starbucks at 4? Love you, Zoey xx_

"That ass! He's cheating on me?! I should have known he wouldn't have changed! I'm such a fool!" Courtney yells as she slides to the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks as she cries, cursing Duncan for being a liar and herself for believing that he would ever change.

After a while, Courtney stops crying, and she doesn't feel sad anymore. Instead, she is filled with rage. She decides that she needs to exact revenge on him. So she gets Duncan's phone, which she threw on the couch, and calls Zoey. She clears her throat so Zoey won't tell she's been crying. After two rings, Zoey picks up.

_Hey, Duncan! Aren't you at work?_ Courtney sighs.

"Zoey, it's Courtney here. Duncan forgot his phone."

_Courtney? Wow, it's been a year since All Stars! _Zoey pauses as the realisation hits. _Wait, why are you on Duncan's phone? Did he drop it, and you found it?_

"No, Zoey, he left it. At _our _house. Where we live _together._" Courtney explains. There is a long pause on the Zoey's end. "Zoey? Are you still there?"

_Yeah, I'm still here. So you mean, you and Duncan? You're… living together?_ Courtney rolls her eyes at the hope in her voice.

"Yes, and we're going out." Another pause.

_But… Duncan said I was his one and only… So he betrayed me? _Courtney couldn't help but feel sorry for Zoey. She sounded devastated. Courtney decided that she wasn't going to be angry at Zoey, since she appeared to be innocent.

"Yeah, it looks like he betrayed us both."

_That jerk! I hate him! _Courtney raises an eyebrow when she hears something crash. _What are we going to do?_ Courtney thinks for a second, then gets an idea.

"I've got something. So, here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

Courtney and Zoey are both sitting inside Starbucks, sipping coffee. Courtney checks her watch to see it hit four. Duncan should be here any second now. She grins, eager to see Duncan's face when he sees his girlfriends together.

"Remember, just act natural." Courtney tells Zoey, who nods. The door opens and Courtney looks to see Duncan walk in, just a couple of minutes late. He stops, seeing both Courtney and Zoey sitting at the same table.

"Duncan! Come sit here, you'll never believe who I found when I came in here!" Courtney beckons to their table, and Duncan walks over, a stunned look on his face. He sits down between the two girls, who turn to face him. "You remember Zoey, don't you? From All Stars?" Zoey reaches over to give Duncan a hug, which he awkwardly returns.

"H-hey, Zoey…" Duncan stammers out, feeling very nervous.

"Hi, Duncan! You didn't tell Courtney that we continued being friends after All Stars?" Zoey asks, a smile on her face. Courtney is surprised to see it doesn't look fake at all. She determines Zoey must be a good at acting.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me, Duncan?" Courtney asks, running a hand through Duncan's mohawk.

"Uh…" Duncan doesn't get any further, because that's when Courtney slaps him. He recoils, leaping out of the chair.

"Why didn't you tell me that you started _dating _her?" Zoey then adds her own slap.

"And why didn't you tell me that you were already dating Courtney when you approached me?" Zoey yells, and the two girls glare at Duncan, who cringes.

"I…" Duncan tries, but he gets no further.

"Shut up, Duncan! How could you think this is okay? Because it's not!" Courtney yells, causing Duncan to flinch.

"But Courtney, I just couldn't choose! You're both really pretty…" Duncan tries to flatter them, but instead of them swooning, he receives a kick to the nuts. He falls to the ground and curls up as Courtney smirks in triumph.

"When you manage to get up, I want you to come collect your stuff from my house and hit the road. You're not welcome anymore. I want you gone by tonight!" Courtney huffs as she turns around, heading towards the exit.

"I'll help you pack his stuff!" Zoey adds, before she kicks Duncan's back and follows Courtney out the door. Duncan groans in pain as people stare at him. He snarls at them in response.

* * *

When Courtney and Zoey reach Courtney's house, they walk inside and into the bedroom. Seeing all of Duncan's stuff, they can't help but break down and cry. Now that Duncan isn't around, they feel that it's okay to cry.

"How about we watch a movie, then we pack his stuff?" Zoey suggests. Courtney nods in response, and gets a romantic movie while Zoey sets up the TV.

After crying their eyes out, they continue to pack his stuff, talking about times with Duncan.

"He was really great. He would always come home with my favourite foods and we'd laugh in front of the TV. Now I just feel bitter, like it meant nothing." Courtney says as she shoves some of Duncan's shirts into a case.

"I know. He was really sweet when we met, but now it just leaves me feeling empty." Zoey admits, sighing as she retrieves Duncan's hair dye from the bathroom. Courtney takes a look at the dye, before a grin crosses her face.

"I've got an idea. Let's tip the dye down the sink! It's really expensive, and Duncan will be so mad." Courtney suggests, and Zoey gets her own grin. They go into the bathroom, and Courtney gets the other bottle of dye in the cupboard. They reach the sink and unscrew the lids.

"Ready? 1,2,3, do it!" They tip the bottles and watch the green liquid go down the sink. They giggle when it's all gone.

"Hahaha, that was so much fun!" Zoey laughs as Courtney turns on the water to remove any trace.

"I know! I never want to see that green mohawk ever again after tonight." Courtney exclaims, and they high five. There's a knock on the door, and they look at each other. Courtney grabs the suitcase on the way to the door. Zoey opens the door to reveal Duncan standing there, a sad expression on his face.

"Courtney, please. Just one more chance? I have nowhere to go…" Duncan attempts, but Courtney shoves the suitcase at him.

"No way! You've had more than enough chances, and you've really blown it this time. Just go, and if I ever see you again I will knock you out!" Courtney threatens, and Duncan sighs as he walks back to his car. Before he enters his car, Zoey calls out to him.

"Have fun getting more hair dye! It's all gone!" Zoey laughs before Courtney slams the door. Zoey and Courtney laugh, imagining Duncan's face at realising he has no more hair dye.

"Wow, that was so liberating! I feel so much happier now!" Courtney says, going into the kitchen. She pulls out two mugs and starts making some hot chocolate.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to miss him that much after all. This was a real wake-up call." Zoey admits. Courtney passes her a mug and Zoey thanks her. "Do you want to stay friends, or would that be too awkward for you?"

"Maybe we could build up to being friends? We could make it work." Courtney responds, smiling. Zoey sends her a smile back.

"That would be nice. To ditching backstabbing losers!" Zoey puts out her mug, and Courtney clinks hers against it.

"To ditching backstabbing losers." They both take a sip of their hot chocolates, smiling.

* * *

**There we go! That was pretty fun! I feel like a Courtney/Zoey friendship would be cool. Poor Duncan got the boot though. Do you think he deserved it? Tell me in a review. They make me so happy!**

**Until next time! :)**

**-Green**


End file.
